Love, Hope and Faith
by HiraeddFey
Summary: Human and the Atrian's relationships and friendships have been damaged severely... perhaps for good... can Roman make amends?
1. Chapter 1

All I could do was stand frozen, mouth slack with tears falling unchecked down my face, listening as my world fell apart. With every hateful word that came out of Roman's mouth I felt my soul die a little and my heart break. His verbal attack blindsided me, and from the expressions of the people standing near us, them too. Drake ,bless his heart, actually tried to silence him..to no avail. His interruption just made his relationship with Taylor a target for Roman's scorn and ridicule. I couldn't understand what had happened to make my normally doting boyfriend turn into a hateful stranger. As I realized my pleas for understanding and clarity fell on deaf ears, I gathered the shattered pieces of my heart to me and with what dignity I had left, I raised my head, wiped away my tears and turned and walked away from the person I had considered to be the love of my life.

Standing in the shadows, Terri watch as the drama played out in front of her. She couldn't help but smirk, her plan was working even better than she had imagined it would. She'd be the one there for Roman to pick up the pieces after everything was said and done. Three down, four to go.

Standing quietly on the opposite side,Maia, Roman and Sophia's mother stood. Even though she didn't share her late husband's belief of integration she was just as dumbfounded as everyone else about the sudden change in her son, but also very much aware of the Atrian teen lurking in the shadows with the malicious expression and hate and jealousy in her eyes. Something was definitely wrong with this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Life slowly returned to what her friends called "BR" which basically meant before Roman. Even though she was on friendly terms with the 5 of the other Atrians she chose to ignore him completely. However, she watched silently horrified how he distanced himself from the remaining friendships he had worked so hard to cultivate. Julia and Lucas were the next he turned on; then it was Eric and Grayson.

It wasn't surprising that Terri seemed to be glued to his side. She wasn't dumb she knew that Roman and Terri had been in some sort of relationship in the past...but now he treated and talked to her just like he did everyone else, hatefully. She put on a strong front when in public however she cried herself to sleep nightly. She didn't know how much longer she could keep her Secret a secret much longer. She'd already noticed Gloria giving her knowing looks. She could sometimes feel the weight of her mother' eyes on her, waiting patiently for her to talk to her.

In the Sector, Emery Whitehill and was the subject of an intense conversation between Gloria and Castor.

"I believe she's pregnant Castor and she doing everything she can it hide it" Gloria was pacing "the girl is not stupid, she knows how dangerous the situation is."  
Leaning back in his chair and covering his eyes with his hand, Castor wearily replayed, "If Miss Whitehill is expecting, her and baby's safety is of the upmost concern."

Maia stop outside the door to Castors pod, the door wasn't Closed and voices carried...tears welled in her eyes, even shock held her frozen in place. A grandchild, was it even possible? They seemed to think so...she did the only she knew she could…she pushed the door a little more forcible than needed and walked into the pod and said in a strong, loud voice, "Tell me Castor, what do u suggest we do to make sure they are protected at all times?"

Shock showed on both Atrian and Human faces at the intrusion however they quickly recovered.

Gloria was the first to speak, you could tell she measured each word carefully..."my apologies Maia, but considering Romans resent behavior I am against getting him involved at this time."

I started to rebuke her statement but though better of it when I saw the agreement Castors eyes. "I'm inclined to agree with Ms. Garcia," Castor said with a troubled look," his resent behavior toward Emery, no make that everyone has been appalling. Quick to temper, disrespectful..." he let his voice trail off as he took Marais hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Maia stepped in closer and said something that had been considered by all parties, "I think the Trags,Teri particularly, is responsible somehow." Anger showed on her face and tone of voice. I almost felt sorry for the girl if it was determined that she had sabotaged Romans life.

"I suggest we speak with Emery, if she confirms, we make arrangements to move her away from Allendale. There are others outside of the Sector; they can/will keep her safe. No one suspects they are anything other than human...Gloria; I will make the arrangements with my people, then we will wait and see."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school Gloria was able to schedule a meeting with Emery. The day had already been shitty for Emery. She was physically and emotionally exhausted and just plain nauseous. Frankly she was in no mood to deal with Gloria's political bullshit. She knew she kept putting off the inevitable.

"Ms Whitehill, please have a seat. You and I need to have a serious conversation. I realize your relationship with Roman ended rather abruptly however I have been notified that the two of you had a physical relationship and there is a high probability that u are expecting. Is this true?" Gloria watched the young woman in front of her start to deny the accusation and was surprised to see the slight nod Emery right before her

Composure crumbled. She pushed away from her desk- and spoke one word into the intercom as she did "positive" She quickly rounded the desk and took the crying girl in her arms offering her what comfort she could. Both looked up as the door to Gloria's office open, Emery drew back fearfully when she saw who the new arrival was.  
"Ms Whitehill, there's no need for alarm. I'm here to help; but first we need to talk. I need to know exactly happen with my nephew. ..all the details." Castor said with a sad smile. "Romans change is just as bewildering to those that have known him the longest-his mother included."

"You've been excused from the rest of your classes today-there's a lot to discuss and plan. You and the baby are my top priority right now" Gloria stated firmly, "I'll speak with your teachers and get your assignments for today."

"Thank you." Emery said tearfully, damn hormones were going to drive her crazy, she wasn't the damsel in distress type of person. Castor gently tugged Emery away from Gloria, and took her chin in his hand forcing her to look at him in the face, the kindness reflecting there in his eyes crumbled what was left of her defenses, he must have saw she was at her breaking point because he pulled her into his arms and whispered in Sondiv "No, Thank you"

After three days of conversation and planning all parties invested in the biggest decision of Emery's life had come to an agreement, one suitable for them all.

Classes were due out for spring break in less than a month. In the time leading up to break Emery was going to pretend to be having immunity issues again and be homebound until everything was completely arranged for her to be moved to the location selected by castors people living outside the sector.


	4. Chapter 4

Romans POV:

At night I dream about her, us. In my dreams I'm happy, content...loved. Her kisses and soft sighs make my life worth living. Sometimes we're doing nothing but laying on the grass watching the stars talking other times are more...personal, prefect. Those dreams I've come to hate because as much as I crave her in my dreams , during my waking hours I loathe the sight of her. Seeing her makes me irrationally angry. There's something wrong with me -of this I'm certain. I need to find out what's causing this. I've alienated almost everyone, human and Atrains alike. But trying to talk about it brings all the rage to the surface. So I keep to myself, trying desperately not to lash out and my family and what's left of my friends.

I overheard talk on the bus back to the sector today about Emery's immunity system having a relapse, how she missing days and taking frequent trips to the hospital. My sister is seriously concerned, seems Emery had a fainting episode in gym today and cracked her head on the gym floor and Eric had carried her to the nurse. I was actually running to the nurses office to be with her until I remembered what my reaction would be once I saw her. I cringe when I think about the things I've said to her. Remembering the look on her face brings me to my knees. I need to stay away from her.

I need to find out what's happening to me...I need it fixed...I need Emery back in my life.

I overheard Sophia talking with Lucas today Emery's parents officially removed her from Name of High School. Lucas says she's being sent to a treatment facility up north. He didn't know for how long.

She needs me and I can do nothing,

EMERY'S POV

As the car pulled away from Allendale Emery sat in the passenger seat while silent tears flowed down my cheeks. Life as I knew it had ended. My hand crept across my rounded belly, taking comfort in the feeling the life growing inside me, it didn't matter what I had temporally lost, I'd adjust, baby was the only thing that did. I'd do anything to keep her safe. This wasn't how I imaged my pregnancy would be. In those dreams Roman and I were together, marveling at all the changes and experiences. Maybe one day that dream could come true but until Castor and Maia figured out what was going on with him, I was in this alone.

Hours later the driver pulled into a very nondescript home in a seeming middle class neighborhood. The drive had been silent and the ride long. The driver was hired and wasn't inclined to make conversation and nether was I. As I slowly emerged from the car I noticed the front door open and a woman perhaps a little older than my own mom came out with 3 guys that looked to be around my age-maybe a little older. The woman walked to the car and wrapped me in a hug, and spoke in a low voice. "Welcome child, I'm Anna and these are my sons. We've been expecting you." She then stepped away and spoke to the young men behind her

"Jakob, Jaxon and Dylan. Get her bags and put them in her room. Come with me child let's get you settled." As I walked beside her I couldn't help but think things might just be looking up.


End file.
